


Three Kisses

by Aaronlisa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-19
Updated: 2011-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-14 21:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronlisa/pseuds/Aaronlisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three times Harry’s kissed by three different people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nova_mist](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nova_mist).



I.

The first time Harry had really been kissed (not those sweet chaste kisses that Ginny would plant on his lips) was during war, his former Potions Master had somehow managed to get him alone while Dumbledore laid dead at the foot of the Astronomy Tower and chaos was reigning supreme. There were no words but as Harry stood paralyzed, even though Dumbledore’s spell had lifted with his death, Harry could read the sneer on Snape’s face: _always spying, aren’t you Potter? Too powerless to save your precious Dumbledore, too weak to do anything more than spy._

Snape was silent as his hand fisted in Harry’s shirt and he dragged the younger man closer. Harry trembled with some strange mixture of fear, anticipation, and desire. His mind shut down when Snape’s lips met his in a clumsy yet intense kiss. This was _nothing_ like Ginny’s kisses. Harry felt his bones liquefying, his blood boiling as Snape kissed him. And then it was over, Snape’s black eyes were brittle as he dropped Harry to the ground with his lips twisted in cross between a sneer and a grimace.

Everything speed up and slowed down as Harry’s body soon responded to his brain’s command and in the heat of everything he forgot about that kiss in favour of making Snape pay. Although he’s not sure what Snape needs to pay for.

II.

 _Ron is gone._

The thought rings in his head almost every second of every day. They try to pretend that it’s okay that they don’t need Ron at all but between the deep silences, they both know the truth: Hermione’s the brain, Harry’s the soul and Ron’s the heart that keeps them bound together. Without him, while neither one of them dwells too much on that thought.

Harry starts to look at Hermione in ways that he never would have dreamt of before. If he were older and wiser, he’d write it off as cabin fever. But he’s not older and wiser, he’s just a kid with the weight of a destiny and the world pressing down on his thin shoulders. Hermione is supposed to be like a sister to him but days after days of spending together in a tent without Ron has changed everything. He no longer sees her as his sister but as a girl, a fully developed girl, a pretty girl, a girl who he wants to kiss.

The kiss is sweet, simple and heartbreaking when it finally comes. It’s not Harry who initiates it but Hermione. Harry notices how her breath tastes like mint and how he can taste the tears that she doesn’t shed in front of him. And he wraps his arms around her waist, worried about how much weight she’s lost since he’s dragged her on this quest of his. She bites his lower lip just as he starts to think about how he should have forced her to stay behind, as if he could ever make Hermione do something she didn’t want to do.

He sighs into her mouth and leans into her. The specter of Ron stands between them and all they do is kiss after they tumble onto one of the beds. That night they forgo a sentry and instead spend the coldest night of the year, wrapped in one another’s arms as they kiss and kiss. Sweet, simple kisses that somehow manage to make him feel just like Snape’s kiss had.

III.

When Harry kisses Ron, he’s the one who initiates the kiss. He’s dripping wet and freezing cold and Ron’s just saved him. At first it’s chaste as he waits for Ron to push him away but his oldest friend simple draws him in closer and cups the back of his neck. Harry is demanding, needing reassurance that Ron won’t leave this time, that he’s not some mirage that his mind is dreaming up of at the bottom of the lake while he drowns.

He shivers in the cold winter air and Ron some manages to pull his coat off to wrap around Harry without breaking their kiss. When they do finally pull apart, Harry rests his forward against Ron’s. They stay silent and still for what seems like an eternity until Harry’s teeth clack together from his shivering. Ron kisses him once more before he helps him to get dressed.

There will be time later for Harry to think on what this all means, to discuss with Ron and Hermione the intense feelings that he has for both them. But right now, he needs to get dressed and they need to resume their quest.

((END))


End file.
